<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Heart [Podfic] by podfic_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546683">Stolen Heart [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover'>podfic_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moana (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Cover Art, Drabble, Gen, Loss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She roared as she rose from the sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Heart [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454444">Stolen Heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall">WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
Cover by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo">bessyboo</a><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>Direct Downloads via Mediafire:</b><br/>
<br/>
<a href="http://download1584.mediafire.com/hcezz5ugc8jg/4kntzqdulz44pwu/%5BMoana%5D+Stolen+heart.mp3">mp3</a> (1 MB | 00:54)<br/>
<br/>
<a href="http://download1586.mediafire.com/op9os5hr6tqg/0ju7mppu18z540c/%5BMoana%5D+Stolen+Heart.m4b">m4b</a> (1.4 MB | 00:54)</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>